


Jusque dans ta peau

by Chapaf



Category: Original Work
Genre: Glasses, M/M, Tattoos
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 20:49:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4451852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chapaf/pseuds/Chapaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un tatoueur inventif. Un intello sexy qui garde ses lunettes au lit. Qui a dit que les mélanges étaient mauvais pour la santé ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jusque dans ta peau

**Author's Note:**

> Coucou tout le monde,
> 
> ça me fait bien plaisir de me retrouver là un mercredi matin (ça me rend nostalgique, snif).
> 
> Alors, comme la semaine dernière, je viens avec un petit défi lancé via Facebook. Il s'agissait encore d'écrire un texte de moins de 2000 mots à partir d'une image. Bon, c'est fait, mais j'ai craqué sur le nombre de mots ^_^
> 
> Ce sont à nouveau des personnages originaux et toujours une petite connerie vite fait pour nous réchauffer en ce mois de juillet frisquet.
> 
> Un grand grand grand merci à Myriam qui a corrigé plus vite que l'éclair. Et à Elia pour son idée de titre qu'il est trop bien ! Merci les filles, et bisous !
> 
> Photo par Alex S. Foncez-voir sa galerie, c'est très très sympa (doux euphémisme) !

  ** _Jusque dans ta peau_**

 

 

 

 

Zac avait toujours adoré que Trey ramène du boulot au lit. Parce que ça voulait dire qu’en plus d’être totalement nu sous les draps – la seule tenue acceptable pour dormir selon lui – le beau brun allait garder ses lunettes rivées sur le bout de son nez. Et un mec canon qui, sans même en avoir conscience, se la jouait intello sexy avec ses lunettes, il y avait de quoi mettre le feu au matelas…

Trey, quant à lui, ne se doutait pas un seul instant de l’attention dont il faisait l’objet de la part de son compagnon. Il était absorbé par la relecture de son article. De temps en temps, Zac le voyait plisser le nez, hésiter en se mâchonnant l’intérieur de la joue et enfin biffer une partie du texte… pour aussitôt réécrire quasiment la même chose par-dessus. Il était décidément trop craquant quand il était perdu dans ses pensées, concentré. Il ne voyait même pas que Zac l’observait depuis un petit moment, un sourire taquin et tendre rivé aux lèvres.

Couché sur le flanc, la tête appuyée sur son coude, ce dernier ne pouvait s’empêcher d’admirer l’homme splendide qui occupait son lit depuis plus d’une année maintenant. Dans des moments comme celui-ci, il se demandait encore ce qui lui avait pris et où il avait trouvé le courage d’aborder ce mec dans le café où il le croisait presque tous les jours pour le petit-déjeuner.

Un tatoueur fauché et un journaliste n’auraient rien dû avoir à faire ensemble. Mais quand Zac s’était penché pour ramasser le journal que Trey venait de faire tomber dans la précipitation de ce début de journée, ce dernier avait pris le temps de lui sourire et leurs doigts s’étaient effleurés sur le papier rugueux.

Quelques mois plus tard, ils en étaient arrivés là, à partager le même lit et le même appart quasiment tous les soirs de la semaine. Et ça allait très bien à Zac. Même quand son mec ramenait du boulot à la maison. Et ce jusque dans leur lit…

 

Trey finit par soupirer et bascula la tête en arrière. Il descendit un peu ses lunettes pour se frotter le nez, juste entre les deux yeux, là où elles avaient laissé deux petites marques parfaitement symétriques.

Zac sourit, heureux de le voir se laisser aller à fermer les yeux un instant. Le trouvant ainsi, offert à ses yeux et à sa convoitise, il lui vint une idée. Il profita donc de l’abandon de son compagnon pour chiper le stylo-feutre que Trey tenait toujours dans son autre main. Ce dernier ne rouvrit même pas les yeux et se contenta de sourire.

Rapidement, Trey évacua les feuillets de l’article sur la table de nuit avant de se pencher sur l’autre homme. D’un geste assuré, il posa la pointe du feutre sur la poitrine de Trey. Il y traça quelques lignes, très doucement, laissant toute latitude à l’encre pour esquisser des formes floues, quelques arabesques, d’étranges hiéroglyphes à même la peau de son amant.

La voix de Trey brisa le silence de la chambre, rauque, profonde, envoyant des frissons intenses parcourir toute l’échine de Zac.

_C'est une obsession chez toi de dessiner sur les gens, sais-tu ? souffla Trey, une moue amusée aux lèvres, les yeux toujours clos.

_Sur toi uniquement. Si tu voulais bien me laisser faire… Tu as une peau magnifique, répondit Zac en caressant l’épiderme velouté de la pointe de son crayon.

C’était comme de tracer une partition très complexe, une ode à la sensualité tranquille de Trey toujours étendu dans le lit, calme, offert, confiant.

_Tourne-toi, susurra soudain Zac. Mets-toi sur le ventre.

Un instant, Trey rouvrit ses beaux yeux verts et offrit un sourire langoureux à son amant. Puis il s’exécuta sans un mot après avoir déposé ses lunettes sur la table de chevet.

Regarder Trey se mouvoir, c’était comme d’assister à un festin visuel. Plus petit que Zac, il était tout en courbes douces et rondes. Chacun de ses mouvements était chargé d’une sensualité contenue, un peu paresseuse. Son corps ne manquait pourtant pas de puissance avec tous ses muscles bien dessinés, mais c’était comme si la plénitude de son anatomie faisait tout pour en dissimuler la véritable force.

En se retournant avec un soupir, Trey avait tout d’un félin exigeant langoureusement son tribut. Et Zac était tout disposé à le lui offrir. Il incita son amant à enfouir sa tête entre ses bras et, d’une main posée à la jonction de sa cuisse et de sa fesse, juste à cet endroit si tiède et dont il connaissait la douceur si particulière, il le fit se cambrer un peu plus pour lui.

Obligeamment, Trey obéit à cet ordre muet et remonta son genou plus près de son flanc, accentuant la courbure de ses reins et faisant ressortir les globes parfaits de ses fesses.

Zac se pencha à son oreille.

_J'adore ton cul. Il est magnifique, lui souffla-t-il. Je ne sais pas de quoi j’ai le plus envie : te dessiner comme ça ou le caresser toute la nuit.

Trey étouffa un petit rire dans son bras replié.

_Alors autant joindre l’utile à l’agréable. Tu m’as à ta disposition, tu as un stylo. Termine donc ce que tu as commencé. Je suis curieux de voir ce que ma peau t’inspire.

Zac déglutit deux fois. C’était assez rare de voir Trey aussi docile et disponible. Si, en plus, il réclamait son attention, il n’allait pas se gêner. Il se pencha au-dessus de lui, à genoux sur le lit, le corps tendu, pour poser la pointe du crayon sur l’épaule de son amant.

De là où il était, il sentait la chaleur de sa peau irradier contre la sienne. Et l’odeur de Trey. Piquante et douce, juste comme lui. Zac inspira doucement, comme pour l’attirer au plus profond de lui.

_Ta peau est splendide aussi. Dorée, et si douce. Ce serait un crime d’y dessiner une de ces horreurs de pseudo-tatouage tribal. Tu es fait pour des lignes claires, aériennes. Si ce n’était pas un tel cliché, je dirais des ailes…

_Et tu vas te mettre à m’appeler mon ange ? se moqua gentiment Trey en tournant un peu la tête sur le côté.

_Même pas en rêve… Non, chuchota Trey comme pour lui-même avant de revenir à son idée précédente, il te faut du végétal. Mais quelque chose de très éthéré. Peut-être des lianes, assez fines pour se confondre avec des plumes. Et aussi…

 

Emballé, concentré à son tour, Zac ne vit pas le sourire affectueux que lui dédia Trey par-dessus son épaule. Celui-ci observa avec une pointe d’amusement son amant penché sur son corps comme sur une toile vierge. Une toile qui, de par sa forme, appellerait les coups de pinceau de l’artiste.

Le feutre courrait sur son épiderme, léger, sûr. Il sentait la main de Zac voler à quelques millimètres au-dessus, ne se posant jamais tandis qu’il faisait surgir sur sa peau un enchevêtrement complexe.

_Et une fois que toutes les lianes se seront rejointes, tu auras un arbre magnifique. Un peu féerique… Quelque chose à la Yggdrasil, continuait de babiller un Zac enthousiaste au-dessus de lui.

_Hum, se contenta de répondre Trey.

Cela sembla convenir à Zac qui poursuivit son œuvre. Trey en profita pour observer ses traits volontaires, sa mâchoire carrée rongée par une barbe de trois jours savamment entretenue et son regard attentif qui ne se détournait pas de sa tâche. Trey était devenu un tableau vivant dont Zac devait achever la composition.

Le journaliste, quant à lui, commençait à avoir bien d’autres idées en tête. Il sentait l’autre main de Zac, posée juste _là_ , son pouce dans le pli entre sa cuisse et sa fesse, enfoncer juste ce qu’il fallait pour assurer sa prise. Sa présence se diffusait à tout son corps par ce seul point de contact.

Il sentit une chaleur suspecte lui envahir les reins et un petit élancement prit naissance dans son sexe. Celui-ci commença à gonfler doucement, sensuellement, au rythme de ce contact infime. Piégé entre son corps et les draps, son membre pulsa, comme pour lui rappeler sa présence.

Joueur, Trey ondula doucement, se plaquant à la fois plus étroitement contre la main de son homme et le tissu.

_Arrête de gigoter, gronda Zac, trop concentré pour se rendre compte du petit manège de son compagnon.

Trey rit doucement. Le son rauque et râpeux sembla interpeller Zac qui releva le nez vers lui. Le journaliste en profita pour lui dédier un regard enflammé. L’autre homme se figea, prenant soudainement conscience de la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, leurs deux corps nus à peine séparés par la pointe du stylo.

_Si je te disais que je te laisserai terminer ça… plus tard, tu serais disposé à en rester là de ton œuvre ? susurra Trey.

Les doigts de Zac se crispèrent sur la cuisse de Trey qui tressaillit et ferma les yeux l’espace d’une brève seconde.

_Tout dépend de ce que tu me proposes entre maintenant et ce fameux plus tard, répondit Zac d’un air entendu.

L’air de rien, presque fortuitement, il remonta son pouce de quelques centimètres et commença à effleurer les courbes de Trey. La respiration de celui-ci s’accéléra légèrement, pleine d’anticipation.

Il entendit à peine le stylo atterrir plus ou moins sur la table de nuit avant de rouler par terre. Aucun des deux hommes ne s’en préoccupa lorsque Zac se positionna à genoux de part et d’autre des cuisses de son amant.

Pendant un long moment, il ne fit plus aucun geste, se contentant de festoyer de la vue qui lui était offerte. Le corps de Trey était un tel délice qu’il ne savait par où commencer.

_Merde, souffla-t-il. Tu es tellement beau…

Trey ne répondit rien et savoura le compliment à sa juste valeur. Il savait que Zac ne cherchait pas à la flatter, juste à exprimer une admiration sincère. Et il avait appris à accepter ses marques d’engouement à leur juste valeur. Après ces quelques mois passés ensemble, il était enchanté que le beau tatoueur ne se soit pas lassé de son corps. Et du reste…

De la petite vie tranquille qu’il menait en dehors de ses horaires professionnels impossibles. De la manie qu’il avait d’oublier de manger, dormir ou même de parler lorsqu’il était trop concentré. Et de cet ensemble de petites choses qui avait fait fuir tous les autres avant Zac.

Mais non, cet homme magnifique semblait seulement s’amuser de ses petits travers. Et il lui offrait sans complexe ces moments de plaisir débridés durant lesquels il se sentait fondre.

Les mains de Zac se posèrent soudain sur ses reins et commencèrent à les masser doucement, pétrissant les muscles tendus autant qu’elles attisaient le feu qui le rongeait.

Trey gémit le nom de son amant.

_Chut, lui glissa celui-ci à l’oreille en s’allongeant sur lui, tu es trop impatient.

Le poids du corps de Zac, la douceur presque enivrante de sa peau, leurs parfums emmêlés, son souffle dans son cou. C’était un foutu aperçu du paradis…

_Tu m’as rendu dingue à me toucher comme ça sans t’en rendre compte… avoua Trey.

_Hum, il me semble que je suis plus attentif à ce que je fais maintenant, répondit Zac en rivant ses mains aux hanches de l’autre homme.

Celui-ci gémit plus fort lorsque son amant ondula souplement au-dessus de lui, plaquant sans vergogne son érection entre les globes de ses fesses. Avec un grognement, Trey passa une main derrière eux et saisit la hanche de Zac pour le forcer à se serrer plus fort contre lui, à bouger plus vite, à éteindre ce besoin dévorant de contact, cette faim de lui qui le dévorait.

_Tut tut tut, chantonna Zac en lui attrapant la main pour lui maintenir le bras au-dessus de la tête. Tu n’as plus ton mot à dire, beau brun. Tu es venu me distraire avec ce joli petit cul, alors maintenant il va falloir assumer…

Des lèvres humides atterrirent entre les omoplates de Trey, là où Zac dessinait encore quelques instants plus tôt. Quand son amant ajouta la pointe de sa langue à l’équation, le journaliste comprit que celui-ci était en train de retracer chacune des courbes que l’encre avait laissées sur sa peau.

La traînée humide se poursuivit, tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale. À un moment, Zac dut lâcher les poignets de son amant pour pouvoir continuer son exploration, mais il ne vint même pas à l’idée de ce dernier d’essayer de bouger. Il conserva la position que son homme lui avait imposée.

La langue soyeuse s’arrêta un instant dans le creux de ses reins. Zac y déposa une expiration, une petite pellicule de buée sur laquelle il souffla lentement. Aussitôt la peau de Trey se hérissa d’une irrépressible chair de poule. Il articula le prénom de son amant dans un soupir, le sexe douloureux de ne pouvoir se libérer alors que Zac lui maintenait toujours les hanches, le soumettant à son rythme.

_Patience… chuchota celui-ci si près de lui que Trey sentait bouger ses lèvres.

Du moins jusqu’à ce que le tatoueur commence à utiliser ses dents pour le mordiller et se frayer un chemin plus bas. Trey se tortilla plus fort quand un menton rugueux de barbe égratigna la peau sensible de ses fesses.

Il brûlait de sentir la caresse s’approfondir mais, en dépit de ses attentes, Zac se contenta d’embrasser la courbe ronde, descendant toujours plus bas, sans vraiment chercher à se frayer un chemin entre les deux globes fermes. Trey écarta tout naturellement les cuisses quand il sentit le poids de Zac les libérer. Celui-ci profita aussitôt de l’espace qui lui avait été ménagé pour venir s’y loger.

_Replie les genoux, mon cœur. Ouvre-toi pour moi.

Et sans même y réfléchir, avec la plus totale impudeur, Trey obéit à l’ordre caressant. Il ramena ses genoux sous ses cuisses et passa les bras derrière lui pour écarter ses fesses comme Zac venait de le lui demander.

Offert. Prêt pour cet homme à qui il offrait la mainmise sur son corps et ses émotions. Il ne dit rien, pas un mot, attendant simplement le bon vouloir de son amant.

Le regard adorateur que Zac portait sur lui le consumait. Sa main se posa sur la nuque de Trey et, du plat de la paume, il retraça toute sa colonne vertébrale, une fine pellicule de sueur ruisselant entre les deux peaux.

_Tu es splendide, le cajola Zac dont l’index venait de s’égarer beaucoup plus bas, dans le sillon exposé.

Trey sursauta à peine quand le doigt frôla son intimité, mais tout son corps se tendit comme un arc. Ses phalanges se crispèrent plus fort sur ses fesses, jusqu’à faire pâlir la peau dorée.

_Zac, arrête de jouer avec moi supplia-t-il.

_Moi ? Je joue avec toi ? demanda innocemment l’autre homme avant de se pencher pour effleurer l’entrée de son corps de son souffle.

_Tu le sais très bien… haleta Trey.

_Hum, chantonna son amant.

Les vibrations envoyèrent un frisson de plaisir dans le corps du journaliste. Pourtant, ça n’avait rien de comparable avec ce qui le submergea quand son amant posa sa première caresse, directement là où il l’attendait, sans plus s’embarrasser de circonvolutions.

Trey retint un cri et son sexe tressauta, rigide et tendu contre son ventre. Au même moment, la main de Zac se faufila le long de son flanc puis de son abdomen pour aller s’emparer de l’objet de son désir.

Pendant un long moment, ce dernier ne lui offrit aucun répit, le dévorant avec gourmandise tandis qu’il le manipulait au rythme de ses coups de langue. Trey avait de plus en plus de mal à retenir ses gémissements. Il ânonnait le nom de Zac en une litanie quasi continue.

Mais, quand il fut au bord de l’orgasme, son délicat tortionnaire s’interrompit, le laissant au bord d’une délivrance qui allait le rendre dingue.

_Zac… Merde… Tu ne peux pas juste tout arrêter comme ça…

Le rire du tatoueur était rauque et moqueur dans son dos.

_Oh que si je peux… Ce joli petit cul m’appartient. À moi d’en disposer comme il me conviendra…

_Du moment que tu ne laisses pas dans cet état, gronda Trey, toute pudeur envolée.

Derrière lui, il sentit Zac s’éloigner sans un mot. Il songea à bouger, à se retourner, mais il ne le fit pas, en dépit de l’incertitude et de la position qu’il commençait à devenir un peu inconfortable. Mais cela faisait partie du jeu, de rester ainsi offert, disponible pour son amant.

Quand il revient, Zac récompensa sa docilité de deux petites morsures, une sur chaque fesse. Trey soupira de soulagement et le tatoueur recommença à rire.

_Serions-nous un peu impatient, beau brun ?

Trey ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Il se contenta d’onduler des reins en jetant un regard incendiaire par-dessus son épaule.

_Pourquoi se presser ? lui susurra Zac en se penchant pour lui voler un rapide baiser. Je suis là pour combler le moindre de tes désirs, pour peu que tu me laisses faire… Je vais faire en sorte que tu sois prêt pour moi, prêt à me recevoir. Tout entier en toi, mon amour. Me laisseras-tu te donner ça ?

_Oui, gémit Trey quand Zac se releva contre son dos et colla son sexe dur contre ses fesses. Donne-moi tout de toi.

_À vos ordres, Monsieur, plaisanta Zac en égarant malicieusement ses doigts qu’il avait pris soin d’enduire de lubrifiant pendant leur petit échange.

_Plus, gémit Trey quand un index taquin vint à sa rencontre.

Il sentit que Zac rejetait la tête en arrière pour laisser échapper un rire de gorge.

_Gourmand avec ça… Comme ça ?

Et il ne perdit pas de temps pour enfouir un second doigt dans la fournaise étroite qui l’attirait toujours plus loin, avidement.

_Encore… gronda Zac en s’empalant de lui-même, à la recherche de cet endroit qui, il le savait, allait le rendre dingue.

Pourtant Trey n’aurait aucun mal à le trouver seul. Le mec connaissait chaque secret de son corps. Ils avaient pris leur temps pour les découvrir ensemble. Les explorer. Les apprivoiser.

Son amant lui prouva toute la maîtrise qu’il avait pu acquérir dans cet art en l’envoyant directement sur orbite, de quelques pressions et caresses bien placées. Zac rit encore, heureux, quand son homme se transforma en une masse gémissante et malléable sous ses mains.

_Tu es prêt pour moi ? lui glissa Zac à l’oreille, ses doigts toujours plantés en lui, le possédant.

_Oui, gémit Trey.

_C'est moi que tu veux ?

_Ouiii…

_Dis-le moi…

Tout ce qu’il fallut à Trey pour répondre, ce fut un peu de temps pour dompter son souffle erratique.

_Prends-moi, Zac. Maintenant !

Son compagnon ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et ce fut à son tour de se soumettre, en esclave heureux, à cet ordre. Il connaissait le corps de Trey par cœur, savait ce qu’il aimait. Être possédé, savoir qu’il était à lui, avec cette pointe de brutalité qui n’appartenait qu’à eux.

D’un seul coup de rein, il s’enfouit au plus profond de son corps tout en relâchant un cri victorieux. Le journaliste y répondit par un feulement rauque tandis qu’ils demeuraient immobiles et haletants.

Puis Zac se redressa un peu pour se tenir à genoux entre les cuisses ouvertes. Mais son bassin ne bougea pas pour autant. Trey sentit la paume du tatoueur parcourir de nouveau son échine, y semant des frissons, alors que l’autre main agrippait sa hanche.

_Si tu savais comme tu es beau, avec tes ailes à moitié effacées, ta peau qui n’attend que mes marques et ma queue tout au fond de toi…

Cette voix… Rude, possessive, presque une obsession. Trey sentait son amant excité comme rarement. L’idée de le marquer de son sceau semblait le captiver. L’autre homme était en train de graver cette image dans sa mémoire, de l’emmagasiner quelque part pour conserver de lui ce tableau. Possession, soumission, offrande… Tout cela à la fois.

Finalement, Zac recula son bassin, se retirant du corps de Trey presque entièrement, n’y laissant que la pointe de son sexe. Le journaliste bougea, désespéré de retrouver la plénitude de ce moment.

_Zac ?

_Oui, mon cœur ? répondit celui-ci avec une toute petite rotation du bassin.

Un mouvement affolant qui appelait forcément plus. Et Trey savait comment l’obtenir.

_Ce dessin… Les ailes, l’arbre, les lianes…

_Oui ?

_Tatoue-le moi… Demain…

Il y eut un moment de silence. Profond. Total. Tout autour d’eux… Et, d’un coup, Zac relâcha un souffle qu’il n’avait pas dû avoir conscience de retenir en se replantant dans le corps de son homme. Un rugissement commun leur échappa alors que le rythme se faisait frénétique.

Trey sentait le sexe de Zac frapper tout au fond de lui, sans discernement, et sans réelle technique. Mais c’était parfait. Brutal et possessif, comme un accouplement bestial. Ils grondaient, râlaient, se démenaient. Trey ramena ses bras devant lui pour se soutenir face à cet assaut sauvage.

Soudain, Zac saisit brutalement la queue négligée de son amant et commença à le masturber en un geste désordonné, et pourtant tellement juste. Il n’en fallut pas plus à Trey. Il n’avait même pas senti la tension familière s’accumuler dans ses reins et ses testicules. Il n’avait pas non plus senti monter l’urgence. Mais soudain elle était là, et explosait partout en lui.

Il rugit son plaisir et le monde s’effondra tout autour de lui. À tel point qu’il remarqua à peine que son compagnon le rejoignait dans l’orgasme quelques instants plus tard.

 

 

_Tu pensais vraiment ce que tu as dit tout à l’heure ? murmura Zac.

Réfugié dans les bras de son amant, le menton confortablement calé sur son torse, le tatoueur leva le bras pour chasser quelques petits cheveux de son front.

_J'ai dit beaucoup de choses, souffla Trey, déjà à moitié endormi, engourdi par la douce torpeur du plaisir.

_À propos du dessin et du tatouage, précisa Zac presque timidement.

Trey fit un effort quasi surhumain pour ouvrir les yeux. Mais l’expression complètement ouverte et un peu vulnérable de son amant valait bien ce petit sacrifice. Il y avait une attente impossible à ignorer qui courrait dans le regard mordoré de Zac.

Un sourire tendre s’épanouit sur son visage du journaliste à la vue de cet homme qui, en quelques secondes, pouvait passer de l’assurance la plus torride à cette timidité un peu incertaine, du moins lorsqu’il s’agissait de leur relation.

_J'étais très sérieux, répondit alors Trey en serrant plus fort son compagnon. Je veux que tu laisses ton empreinte en moi, sur moi, sur ma peau. Je veux pouvoir t’emporter partout, toujours…

Et Zac eut cette réaction qui avait réussi à faire craquer Trey, et ce dès le premier jour : il baissa les yeux en essayant de dissimuler ses joues un peu rougies. Mais c’était peine perdue, et le journaliste n’avait rien manqué de sa réaction.

_Et si on finissait ce dessin comme tu me l’as promis ? Qu’on soit prêts pour demain ? susurra alors ce dernier, juste contre son oreille.

 

FIN

 

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà, c'est fini pour cette petite connerie. J'espère que vous ne vous y êtes pas trop habitué(e)s vu que je ne serai pas là mercredi prochain :p
> 
> En tout état de cause, si vous voulez papoter, on me trouve toujours par ici : www.facebook.com/cha.raev.9  
> N'hésitez pas...  
> Et aussi, bientôt dans toutes les bonnes librairies ^_^ (pour les curieux qui voudraient en savoir plus, même heure même endroit qu'au dessus XD)
> 
> Bisous à tous...


End file.
